world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
042314doirkate
galactoidArrival GA began pestering abyssalArrow AA at 23:35 -- 11:35 AA: Hello, Doir. 11:35 GA: hi 11:35 GA: hehe its been a while 11:36 GA: did anyone, uh, tell you the thing that happened 11:36 AA: Yes, Ryspor did. 11:36 GA: ah, good 11:36 GA: you doing okay? 11:36 AA: I think so. 11:37 GA: alright, good 11:37 GA: so hows your adventure with the trolls going? 11:37 AA: Well enough. 11:38 GA: have you won yet? 11:38 AA: I'm currently in a gaudy outfit with Rilset(te) and Maenam trouncing about in a snooty palace. 11:38 AA: So, no. 11:38 GA: hahahah sounds like quite the situation 11:39 GA: we're in a palace made of amber surrounded by evil insect people 11:39 AA: Too many palaces. 11:39 AA: At least you get to deal with insects. 11:39 AA: We have rugs. 11:39 GA: heheh i heard from maenam, yeah 11:39 AA: Rug Zealots. 11:40 AA: They want our heads. 11:40 GA: if you kill any, bring me a corpse! 11:40 AA: It might be tattered. 11:40 GA: thats okay 11:40 GA: id like to see the... organs...? of rug people 11:41 GA: apparently theres this whole moral dilemma about whether or not killing the consorts is actual murder because everything is a video game but who cares, i wanna do science 11:41 AA: They don't have any. 11:41 GA: then... eh whatever 11:41 AA: I have no aversion to killing the consorts, but they have their uses. 11:42 AA: So, in most cases, best not to anger them too much. 11:43 GA: its unfortunate that you had to go, null isnt nearly as good of a fighter as you 11:43 GA: and nate is kinda off his rocker, so who knows how our next battles will go 11:43 AA: I was worried about him. 11:44 AA: What is he doing? 11:44 GA: uh, well, apparently he has this thing where he occasionally goes insane and kills people and then eats them. 11:45 AA: ... 11:45 GA: luckily im the best teammate and i totally saved us and temporarily fixed him but its pretty scary 11:45 AA: Explain. 11:45 AA: Explain more. 11:45 GA: hes like the hulk except instead of big and green he just gets hungry. like rilset! 11:45 AA: Ugh. 11:45 AA: What triggers it, Doir? 11:45 GA: also hes not really a scientist 11:45 GA: i dont know 11:45 AA: Ugh. 11:46 AA: This isn't good. 11:46 GA: i salsa danced with aura totally as only friends and he saw it wrong and flipped out 11:46 AA: Noone was hurt, right? 11:46 GA: nope 11:47 AA: Good. 11:47 GA: nothing except any tiny amount of trust i had with him 11:47 AA: Well, of course. 11:47 GA: sami's possessed, nate's insane, whats next, beau occasionally kills everyone around her and plays chess with the heads? jeeeeez 11:47 AA: I need to talk to him. 11:48 GA: good idea 11:49 AA: Thank you for bringing this to my attention. 11:49 GA: no problemo 11:49 AA: Avoid angering him, or anyone else for that matter. 11:49 GA: ill try my best 11:49 AA: Any excitable players, this session or otherwise. 11:49 AA: Or consorts. 11:49 AA: Or denizens. 11:49 AA: You know, just be nice. 11:50 GA: alright alright 11:50 AA: Good. 11:50 GA: it was nice catching up with you! make sure you say hi to everyone else, and stay in touch! 11:50 AA: I will. 11:50 GA: see ya later 11:50 AA: Later. -- abyssalArrow AA ceased pestering galactoidArrival GA at 23:50 --